Bang, Bang My Baby Shot Me Down
by KS Filler Bunny
Summary: Songfic inspired by the Nancy Sinatra Song. Harry betrays his lover and pays dearly for it. Warning: language, violence, and implied yaoi(slash).


A/n: here is one of the few songfics I've ever written. Implied HarryxDraco and HarryxRon. Violence, language all that good stuff. I've written quite a few fics inspired by kill bill music, hope you enjoy it. Mostly in mystery characters pov, does change to Harry once and then to third person.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or the song.

*******************************************************************************

Bang Bang (My Baby Shot Me Down)

Our bedroom was dark and smelled of sex. I looked down onto our bed and look at Harry. He lays on our bed, bleeding profusely. His emerald eyes pleading to know why. Why? You fucked me over Harry. I gave everything for you! He now glances over to the other man in the bed with him and wipes the bangs from his corpse's eyes. Don't worry you'll join him soon.

__

/ I was five and he was six,

We rode on horses made of sticks,

He wore black and I wore white,

He would always win the fight.

Bang, Bang./

I'm sorry. I've betrayed your trust and your love and now I must pay. I may die with the man next to me, but I'll be waiting for you love. Looks like the Boy-Who-Lived won't be taken down by a powerful wizard but a vengeful lover. What a shitty way to die. Rita Skeeter is gonna have a field day. Stupid bitch. Well I guess I'll be seeing you soon Sirius.

__

/He shot me down,

Bang, bang,

I hit the ground,

Bang, bang,

That awful sound,

Bang, bang,

My baby shot me down./

How could you fuck me over Harry? I lost my family for you! When the world had turned it's back on you and all you had was an Order of Merlin First Class, I came to you! I loved you and took care of you! My father would roll over in his grave if he saw whom I have given my heart to. Harry Potter. You've broken my withered heart for the last time. Now you cannot find mercy, forgiveness, or compassion with me any more. I'm just an empty shell. Look at me, a pure blood wizard using a gun. I snapped my wand I'm leaving the wizarding world and anything that reminds me of you. 

__

/seasons came and changed the times,

When I grew up I called him mine,

He would laugh and say,

"Remember when we used to play,

Bang, bang,

I shot you down,

Bang, bang,

You'd hit the ground,

Bang, bang, 

That awful sound,

Bang, bang,

I used to shoot you down./

My things are packed but I can't help but look at you once more. Your beautiful body, those emerald eyes, and your black hair I would ruffle as my sign of affection. Our love lasted so long. From sneaking around Hogwart's to Grimmauld Place. Everyone died and we were left alone, only to comfort each other. But it seems you found comfort else where too.

But you've betrayed me and now you lay dying in our bed with him. There's no turning back now. Even to this moment I still love you. I glance once more around our apartment good bye to the memories of comforting each other when times were tough, holidays, and lovemaking. Good-bye, love.

__

/music played and people sang,

Just for me the church bells rang,

Now he's gone, I don't know why,

To this day sometimes I cry,

He didn't even say goodbye,

Didn't even take the time to lie…/

Harry could feel himself slipping into death's icy grip as his lover walked out the door. Darkness overtook him as he mouthed soundless words after his love. Then he breathed his last breath and that was the end of the Boy-Who-Lived.

__

/He shot me down,

Bang, bang,

I hit the ground,

Bang, bang,

That awful sound,

Bang, bang,

My baby shot me down./

****

Daily Prophet Article

"Boy-Who-Lived Found Dead In Apartment"

Muggle police came to Foxwood Apartments in Kent, England on a call of disturbance. The land lady heard two gunshots from an above apartment. The shots came from the apartment of Mr. Harry Potter. Found with him was Draco Malfoy, son of the renowned death-eater. We believe the assassination was from a former death-eater trying to avenge the fallen He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. A gun, a metal wand that muggles use to kill each other was the weapon of choice. "This a clear cut case of revenge." said chief of muggle relations Dean Thomas. "I knew Harry from school and only those in league with You-Know-Who held a grudge against him." A memorial service will be held for him this Thursday at St. Therese's Cathedral in Kent.

****

End of article.

Ron folded the daily prophet and promptly threw it in the trash. He threw himself amongst the crowds wiping tears from his eyes. He walked along the street until he noticed a screen on the side of a building. Harry's smiling face was plastered across it. Ron looked to his best friends photo and pointed to it, index finger and thumb outstretched, like a gun. And cocked it.

"Bang, bang."

****

Fin.

******************************************************************************************

Well that was it! Tell me what you think. I will be coming out with the Flower of Carnage and the Lonely Shepard soon enough. Please review I am kinda nervous bout this one!


End file.
